Henry
by smkidd
Summary: What if in New York that year were him and Emma were cursed that wasn't Henry but someone taking his shape. While the real Henry was going through hell but not alone with his soon to be love of his life. And when Henry (the fake one) touched the once upon a time book and got his memory back then real Henry appeared and his family never knew he was gone. It's now after cruella.
1. New York

**New York**

Remember when Henry and Emma went to new York because of Pans curse. What if Henry was only in New York for a month then he was taken from Damien Dhark. Well this is where I tell you what happened there. Henry was walking home from school when he was kidnapped by a very evil man and he was replaced with a shapeshifter, unlike what people think this world does have magic. And it's scary Henry even has magic he is a Valcorie but he didn't know that untill Damien found him. Iron was their enemy and could burn and block their magic. When Henry woke up he was in a iron cage with iron shackles around his wrists chained to a wall. In the cage was a girl. Morgan was her name and she was just like him a Valcorie.

In that year they were tortured, beaten, tested and experimented on. One of the experiments almost killed Henry and if was exposed to him again it would act like a cancer and kill him painfully and slowly. They called it Cold touch. A cold deadly drug is injected directly into your spine. It still affects him and her but Henry cause he got injected more than her so she was fine but Henry was still cold a lot and wore jackets.

Morgan and Henry escaped they found a abandoned home the poof Henry disappeared when he reappeared his hands were on the "Once upon a time" book the breaking of the curse on him replaced the fake one with him and that killed the fake one. Might I add that Henry was cursed during that whole year still so when he got his memory it kinda hurt more knowing that he would need keep this a secret from his family. So he kept his secret.


	2. After Cruella

After Cruella

Here we are where the real story begins. His mom had just killed Cruella and he felt the pain that he felt in New York that first time he was kidnapped. He called Morgan and told her to wait at the town line for him. After everyone had fell asleep he left. He packed a duffel bag and his backpack and took money he had been saving for a few years for a emergency and walked out the door. He ran to the town line got in the truck with her and they drove away.

No note and no good bye. They drove till they were back in New York back to that abandoned house. That Morgan had somehow made it feel like home. Somewhere we he could have his panic attacks and night terrors in peace so to speak. Where they could hold each other and not be scared.

Back in Storybrook:

Emma, Snow, and Charming were all up at the same time and they all had coffee when they realized "Where is Henry?" Emma knocked in his door and was surprised to see his bed was made and he wasn't there. She came back to the kitchen and said "He isn't here." So they called Regina and Gold but they couldn't find him and that started a panic. After 2 days of searching they met up at Snows and Charmings and then Hook said "I have a theory." They all asked "What?" Hook walked into Henry's room while everyone else stayed in the living room. He looked in his closet, drawers, and nightstand most of it empty. He even left behind the book. Hook went back into the living room and said Henry ran away. Then in his hand he holds up the Once upon a time book then Regina says "If he ran away why wouldnt he take the book?". Emma says "Because we could have done a location spell on the book.". "But we can just a do a location on him with or without it." Regina replys. Then all the sudden Gold walks in and says "No we can't I tried 6 different spells he is wearing a spell blocker.". They all felt fear, concern, and curiosity. Why Did he leave? Where is he? What happened? They looked for him but all the while nothing changed everything you to have happened just without Henry. Including the dark one things. Except instead of hook dyeing and going to the under world rumpel did a spell for the darkness to go to him while Emma almost killed him she didn't.

Two months after Henry ran away Damien got them again. Not for as long but still this time was worse more pain and hurt.


	3. The Aftermath

The last thing that Damien was able to do to both of them was the Cold touch. Remember that thing that would slowly kill Henry and stunt Morgan. But now Henry knew something and he had made allies like Peterson he was a doctor for humans and magical people. He discovered that he could survive if he went dark as in evil and tainted his soul. But Henry was not willing to do that for fear of not being able to come back. Only 3 things could make him do that either he choses to, when in his death bed it just happens which was unlikely but could still always happen, or a dorety which is a magic process that Henry and Morgan had only done once to escape the first time they were taken. You take a metal any type of metal that kills the intended victims it has to be done with two people and you hold the material in your hand and it can kill thounds if close enough. They used it in Damiens men, they can only be killed with silver. The dorety almost killed them both last time. But they were weaker. If they were to do it again it could turn him dark or kill him since he is very weak same with Morgan but she is stronger than him so not likely.

They escaped using whatever strength they had left. And went to see who by the way was in New Hampshire which is right next to Maine but said nothing of the Cold touch and just had the wounds mended. And they stayed in New Hampshire. They even got plain Black butterfly tattoos in between their shoulder blaids symbolizing transformation and new beginning. The got a apartment in New Hampshire and stayed close to the doctors.

Back in storybrook:

Rumple/Gold is back to being that dark one and they restart their search for Henry. Will they find him?


	4. Crash

Henry and Morgan were driving down a dark woods covered road when all the sudden. Two black cars crash them and knock them out luckily a cop was right behind them and they didn't know so he called it in and got them to a hospital. Also it was the hospital were their friend worked. 5 minutes after they got them in the ambulance the two car exploded destroying their car. That would have killed them. It was intentional as well their were two iron bombs in the two cars with no one driving the cars in front of them but magic was. Henry and Morgan were fine in the hospital and covered and didn't say how bad they really were. But something out of the doctors control happened. Something he didn't intend on happening.

Back in Storybrook:

Regina just got a call by a nurse saying " Hi is this Regina the mother of henry?" She said yes and the nurse told her this " My name is Nurse Amy Your son has been in a car accident he is at the New Hampshire Medical Center/ Hospital please come down.". She hung up and gathered Emma,Snow, Charming and they got in the yellow bug thar barely fit 5 people and drove to New Hampshire. They were wondering how the he'll Henry got in a car wreck why he left.

New Hampshire:

Henry starts to wake up and as he wakes up he sees his family.


	5. After the Crash

He woke up his family looked mad but yet concerned. Mad cause he ran away but concerned cause he was in a car accident. As soon as he wakes up he sits right up like a instinct and says "What the." Then he is cut off by everyone What's going on? Why did you leave? How did this happen? Then walks in and says Hey H. Henry says since when do you call me H. Peterson said "what ever here is your bag"( if Henry ever ended up in this type of situation he had clothes money medication and a phone also a water bottle filled with vodka but know needed to know about that and he put all that in a bag).

Henry got up went in the bath room and changed into something long sleeve forgot to mention this but 1 month ago Henry tried to kill him self he slit his wrist there are bandages around them. Morgan teleported "Are you ok?". He said he was but she knew better she lifted up the back of his shirt his skin was ice cold hense the name Cold touch. And right where the needle to the Cold touch is typically injected on his spin the veins around it were turning black and his back hurt. She said she didn't want lose him but he didn't want to lose himself in the darkness. By the time Henry walked out of the bathroom the doctor handed him the release work and they two cops walked in. "Are you aware this car accident wasn't a accident. It was intentional. There was two bombs in the cars the crashed in to you. We barely got you out in time. " Everyone was confused then cops asked is there anyone who would want to hurt you? Henry replied with a sarcastic look on his face "Oh Ya plenty but am I gonna start down the list of people who want me dead with a cop absolutely not goodbye " Henry walked past the cops and as they tried to stop him they grabbed is shoulder and he elbowed the cops in the face and continued walking.

As Henry, Emma, Snow, and Charming started walking towards the car someone stoped Regina. A nurse the same nurse who made the call to her told her something " Your son is worse then is saying. Him and your son are friends so he won't say this but your son tried to kill himself a month ago. Also he is physically not ok I don't know why but he isn't. Also watch him for nose bleeds, and throwing up it seems that happens a lot. Bye". The nurse ran away then Regina got in that tight fit car with Henry sitting in the front see next to Emma. Snow,Charming and Regina squished in the back seat. Probably cause they knew Henry hurt. They just didn't know how much.


	6. Just car talk

The car was silent until Henry broke the silence and said "So what did I miss?". Emma clutched on to the steering wheel tight in anger then Regina said " I don't know what did we miss beside you trying to kill yourself about a month ago.". Emma slams in the breaks and says "What!?". Then Henry opens the door and throws up then gets back in the car. "I don't want to have this talk I don't want to talk about that or why I left I don't feel good I feel like I'm going to throw up again keep driving the god damn car!". Emma drove and said "Who wants you dead?". "I was joking". Henry said even though that wasnt the truth. The rest of the way home the car was silent the whole awkward way.


	7. Home

They had arrived home to Snows apartment. Henry sat at the kitchen island and everyone gather round and hook, robin, gold showed up. "Why did you run away?" Asked his mom's. "What makes you so sure I ran away?". They had that do you think I'm stupid look on your face. "Y ou wouldn't understand.". He said as he moved to the couch. Everyone grabbed a seat but he said "I want go back the other house (as in the mayors/Reginas). And go to bed Maybe I'll explain tomorrow.". And that's what happened Regina took him home they didn't talk. Henry limped up the stairs and went to bed. He had the full intention of telling them some of the story tomorrow.

When he woke up he went downstairs to everyone from yesterday minus robin and hook sitting in the living. "You said you would explain today.". Gold said.

Henry sat down he was shaking but not from nervousness but from the Cold touch. Then Henry began "It all started in New York after pan. Two months after we go there I was kidnapped by a man named Damien Dhark. A wizard of sorts who doesn't like people who have more power than him. I was replaced with a shapeshifter cause yes there is magic in this world. That day he took me and my girlfriend Morgan cause we are Valcories. Let's not go over what happened that year. But when fake me put his hands on the book that shapeshifter died and I appeared with my memories. See me and Morgan has ecsaped 3 days prior to the curse breaking on me using a dorety spell which I don't need to explain . Me having my memories made that all the more painful to think about what happened. After that I teleported back to Morgan and told her about it."

Everyone had a look of shock on their face.

"But that's not where it ends. When Cruella took me it brought back memories of the first time I was taken. So when I came home when everyone was asleep I called Morgan told her to meet me at the town like I packed my Shit and left. I guess you could say I couldn't bare the though of it happing again but it did. Damien Dhark got us again but for not as long only 8 months but those were the worst of my life. When we ecsaped that time it was pure luck. We ran to New Hampshire and met he became our allie well actually he became our allie after the first time. Those bombs were for us Damien wanted us dead and still does. I tried to kill myself because I couldn't and still can't take the physical and emotional pain I feel everyday ".

Before anyone could speak Morgan appeared and sat next to him "You must be Morgan." Said Charming. She nodes yes. "Isn't there something Your forgetting?" Morgan asks Henry he looks slightly pissed and says " Also I'm dyeing. The first time I was taken he tested a drug called cold touch on us. Me more than her it's painful and cold and goes directly in your spine. I could still feel the cold and if I got injected with it ever again it would slowly kill me...I was injected 4 times". As tears rolled down some faces Henry ran out into the Forrest for fresh stayed then she went to go find him.


	8. In to the woods to go find henry

Morgan searched for about a hour till she found him throwing up lots of blood. They locked eyes and she walked towards him to see the black in his back...It was getting worse faster and that scared her. "It doesn't scare Me. I don't care I won't go dark Morgan.". She said nothing they just sat there and they held each other. They stayed there till the sun set. You could tell Henry wasn't going last much longer. Maybe at the max a year but that was unlikely. 2 months minimum. And that scared both of them but brought some peace to Henry because he had already made peace with it.


	9. Back to Reginas

The got back everyone was worried. Then all the sudden a rumble happened out side about 200 of Damiens men were surrounding the house. "PUT A FORCE FIELD UP NOW!". Henry yelled Regina, Emma , and Gold all did one. "What's going on Henry?". Asked Regina. "Those people belong to Damien Dhark they have power and they are hard to kill as well. And yes I have killed before.". Henry said in a panic.

Then Henry got a look in his face. Morgan knew that face she didn't like it. It scared her. "No No absolutely not get that idea out of your head now. I know that look stop!" Morgan said. Then people were saying What? What's going on? What look?

Henry ran up the stairs and slammed his door. He was going to do it with or with out her.


	10. Begining of the end

Henry finally came out to say bye. He knew he wouldn't survive. "I'll do it. At leaste if we do it together you have a higher chance of survival.". He nodes his head as in saying yes. "Do what?" Snow asked. They didn't answer. "How can we get to the roof?" Morgan asked. "We are doing a dorety." Then they disappeared to the roof using magic of course. Henry was getting weaker you could tell. "Oh god no." Gold said "What?" Everyone said "That magic thing he said he used to escape. It almost killed him the first time of whatnje I saying is true this will kill him." Gold replied with a worried. They ran in the back yard saw the two on the roof doing the spell.

They had 2 balls of silver in their hands. The spell was about to begin and there was nothing anyone could do. Not even the dark one cause this was our world magic not his.


	11. The Dorety

The spell was have way through the balls of silver started make its way to Damiens men. Purple and Green flames were forming around them as Damiens men started to die so did Henry everyone could see it.

But that's not what happened. The spell was over and his men were dead. Henry's hair had turned Black and Morgan's white. The darkness and the light in them both separated into eachother. Every bit of good in Henry was put in Morgan and all bad in Morgan went in Henry. That's why there was the green and purple fire. Green was the bad purple the Good. Henry's eyes turned bright green. Morgan's eyes turned purple.

"Henry?" Morgan said. He lifter his head with a evil look on his face. He grinned and said " I'm just fine. You on the other hand not so much.". He used magic and flew her back and since the force field was still up she hit that and passed out. Henry vanished. When Morgan woke up Regina was standing over her. They were back in the house. Regina then said "What happened to you and Henry?". She said " Our inner light and darkness separated I took all his light in and he took all my darkness in. But this is good. If he would have done the spell himself he would have either died or all his light would have died. Since I have his light I can give it back and take back my darkness. Finding him won't be easy. He won't want to be found. But at leaste he isn't dyeing."

They tried location spells nothing worked so Morgan went to find him herself.


End file.
